


The Color of Absence

by kpasa



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpasa/pseuds/kpasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The permeation of loss turns to absence, colorless and blind, and eventually the uneven matter of earth will join the uniform nothingness that lies just beyond the stretch of the universe. Character death, short drabble, Sam centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so I logged into fanfiction.net under an old email, and to my surprise it showed a different username (Mathildeka) that I had been using at the time, and one lone fanfic that I had completely forgotten about. I edited it just a little more, original version is still at Fanfiction.net. The style of the drabble was based off another fanfic from another fandom, with permission.

Colonel O'Neill was the one who found her. He came back to Earth with bloody knuckles and an empty round.

General Hammond threw away a corroded 12-step recovery medallion and drank for the first time in 15 years. One glass was all he needed to fill the permeating absence.

Daniel was slow to anger. Even slower to grieve. It was a year later that he was relieved from the SGC, after smashing a labs-worth of alien artifacts into oblivion.

Cassie thought seriously about taking that Indian up to the badlands with nothing but cash for fuel and a handful of ashes. Instead she locked the garage, walked down the road, and hitched a ride.

Jack dropped the title and decided Earth wasn't worth it, never was, and he spent the rest of his days on a houseboat drinking away his two regrets.

Teal'c stood by and watched his friends dissolve away. He crossed the event horizon and never looked back.

And if you look in a little cell on a little planet, you'll find a dried red streak in a corner of a granite floor.

But you won't find Major Carter.


End file.
